


Geralt writes a goodbye poem to the Bloody Baron

by DefiantCandle17



Series: Geralt’s Poems [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantCandle17/pseuds/DefiantCandle17
Summary: Geralt travels across the land in search of Ciri and writes things that come to his mind, based on the events of the game and the choices he makes.Trigger Warning for themes of suicide, abortion and domestic abuse
Series: Geralt’s Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818997





	Geralt writes a goodbye poem to the Bloody Baron

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for discussion of domestic abuse, suicide and abortion

Your body

Red and rotund 

Swayed on the rope 

Afore me 

And I stopped in shock and wondered

In silence, as your sergeant told true

Of what passed 

The choices I made 

In my mind played

Staining papyrus in murky ink 

And my choices echoing 

With the taunting words 

Of Stregobor smirking 

Stained in my mind 

The Lesser evil. 

I saved orphan children

From the clutches of crones 

And brought about hell 

In ruddy Velen

Your hands meaty and fierce 

Laid about 

And laid low your wife’s lover 

And her shrill cries at her behest 

For you to tame by fist 

To submission 

Vile submission 

She hated you and wished 

To free herself from the child 

Growing in her belly 

Your child who she hated. 

She went to the crones 

And by their tainted cursed blessing 

Mocking boon

She birthed on a bed 

The aborted infant 

You held her, when we tried 

To rid the land of your curse 

You thought it was your fault as you

Held 

Your Bloody botchling babe 

Named her Dea

When you gave her to the earth.

Yet do I have you truly to thank 

For sparing and healing 

My daughter by fate 

Did you see in her 

A spirit akin to your own daughter 

In kindred 

Do I have you to thank 

when you beat your wife 

And burnt your barn 

And butchered her lover

The Bloody baron 

Earned his name in blood 

And screams 

A beleaguered beaten man

Beating against life and love alike 

Till beauty black stole the children 

That Your wife 

in her enslaved exile 

Cared for 

And coddled 

And the crones cursed her 

To take hideous hag shape 

We found the doll 

With violet holly hock 

But it was too late 

She came back to you 

And died before you 

And you left and drank

And strung yourself up 

Before your own hall

Now the dogs under you will run wild 

And feast on the sheep they were charged to guard 

Now all that is left is nothing 

And your red cloaked body swaying from a tree 

In Ciri you found your daughter again 

Another chance 

And did better by her a strange woman 

Than either of the women in your life 

But your kindness and care 

Came far too late 

And now you swing from the tree

And Velen burns and bleeds again

To mark the passing of brutish order 

Giving way to anarchy and chaotic torture 

Goodbye Phillip. 

Thank you for looking after my daughter 


End file.
